An Unknown Love
by TheLastSlytherin
Summary: Harry and Draco have returned to school after the war. Harry stays in seclusion, but Draco finds him. Strange things are about to happen between the two. Not to mention Draco and Ginny are Head Boy and Girl
1. Accidental Meeting

### ********* ###  
>#*# 1. Accidental Meeting #*#<br>### ********* ###

_**Draco**_

"Watch it, Potter," I sneered as I ran into the scruffy, black-haired hero. He thinks he's so perfect with all of his saving the world. Now that the Dark Lord is dead, everyone celebrates his disgusting life.

"Sorry, Draco. Didn't mean it." He ducked his head and shuffled down the corridor in embarrassment. Good. But I couldn't help but feel a weird tug at the back of my stomach at the sound of my first name rolling off his tongue. I shoved the feeling aside, ignoring any thoughts related to Potter.  
>I had decided to come back to school and finish my seventh year, knowing that either way I would be hated. What I hadn't thought of was Potter returning as well. Kingsley had basically handed him an Auror position on a silver platter, but he had rejected it. It was all over the Daily Prophet.<br>I made my way to the Great Hall for dinner. As I walked in, I looked over at the Gryffindor table, expecting to see the Golden Trio sitting there, but it was just Potter. Odd. I made my way to my own table and took a seat next to my best mate, Blaise.

"Hey, mate, one hell of a year, huh?" I looked over and nodded, my right hand moving over to the permanent mark on my forearm. Part of my wanted to erase it and forget it ever happened, but the other part was proud.

"Yeah, hey, do you know why the Golden Trio isn't here?" I asked, venom dripping from every word, as I nodded towards the lone hero.

"Not a clue, but what does it matter?" He clapped a hand on my back, making me lower my eyes from Potter's face to the food in front of me.

_**Harry**_

My mind was still on the run-in in the corridor. I really hadn't meant to bump into him. I was just trying to get back to the Room of Requirement before dinner. Once the war was over and we were allowed to come back, I didn't hesitate. I made up a permanent residence in the Room of Requirement since the only other close friend I had here was Ginny, and she was Head Girl. Hermione and Ron had stayed behind to take care of their first child.  
>Ginny and I had had a falling out once the letters from Hogwarts had come with our schedules and lists of supplies. She said it brought back bad memories, being with me, so we ended it. I smiled, knowing she still loved me, at least as a brother. Family was one thing I could really use here.<br>I felt my eyes drifting around the Great Hall, noticing the lack of students, before resting on a pale, cloudy-eyed boy across from me. My chest tightened, not understanding the reason behind it.

"Hey, Harry, what are you staring at?" Ginny's friendly voice snapped me back to reality. I felt a blush creep up my face and I vigorously shook my head.

"Nothing, Gin, just looking around," I grinned at her and focused back on my meal. I heard her chuckle and mutter something about me being a horrid liar. I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up like someone was watching me. I flicked my eyes and saw Draco staring at me. I dropped my gaze, avoiding eye contact. Soon the feeling started to get under my skin when, suddenly, it was gone. I chanced a glance up, and sure enough, he wasn't looking at me anymore. Now was my chance to escape.

"Hey, Ginny, cover for me?" I whispered across the table to her. She nodded in acknowledgement and I knew she would follow through. I couldn't get out of the hall fast enough. I found myself running to my safe haven and as soon as I saw the door, I let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding and escaped from the real world.  
>I took my map out and checked which people were near. One was Draco Malfoy, and he was close.<p> 


	2. A Surprising Feeling

### ********* ###  
>#*# 2. A Surprising Feeling #*#<br>### ********* ###

_**Draco**_

My head shot up at the sound of the hall door opening. Potter was running out like his arse was on fire, and I had the urge to follow.

"Hey, Blaise, I'm going to go for a walk. See you around, yeah?" I didn't wait for his reply and followed Potter. I watched as he ran around the corner at the end of the corridor. Running wouldn't be the best way to keep up, so I apparated to the corner I saw him run around. I continued this process, easily following him, until I realized he was going to the seventh floor. There was only one thing Potter would have any interest in and that was the Room of Requirement. I apparated to the seventh floor and waited in a hole in the wall.  
>Sure enough, in a matter of minutes, Potter was running to an ornately carved door that had just appeared in the wall which he disappeared behind not ten seconds later. I remembered the Room of Requirement, having used it in my sixth year and catching Potter and his misfit crowd in it during fifth year, not to mention having my life saved from the fiendfyre raging inside it during the war. Potter was up to something new, "and I'm going to figure it out," I muttered to myself.<br>Climbing out of the hole, I started towards the space where I knew the door to be. Thoughts flew through my mind as to what to ask the room for. Finally, I figured it out and began to pace.

_I need to find Potter's safe place. I need to find Potter's safe place. I need to find Potter's safe place._

Within seconds, the same door began to appear. Yes. I reached for the door and began to push it open.

_**Harry**_

I heard a sound coming from the door and came into the main living room from the balcony. It was being opened and I froze. A pale figure slipped into the room and shoved the door shut. Draco was standing in my home at Hogwarts. My safe haven. The one place I knew I could hide from him.

"Malfoy! BLOODY HELL! What are you doing in here?" I found my voice and threw all my surprise and anger at him. I watched him flinch and step closer. I backed up and waited for him to answer me. All he did was walk closer. I backed away from him, realizing all too late that my back was against the railing of the balcony and Malfoy was in the doorway. He had me cornered.

_ Ah, bloody hell_, I thought,_ I'm screwed._

_**Draco**_

I had found Potter. What a nice place it was, too. I heard the door click shut and let a smirk creep its way onto my face.

"Malfoy! BLOODY HELL! What are you doing here?" Potter screamed at me. I walked towards him, matching him step for step until he backed into the railing outside, realizing I had him cornered.

"Hello to you too, Potter. Seems I figured out your little secret." I saw fear flash across his face, lingering in his vibrant eyes.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" He repeated. He seemed to have gained some of his confidence back and his harsh tone made my chest tighten like someone was wounding me. I didn't like it.

"Now, now, no need to be cruel, Harry," I enjoyed the surprise in his eyes when I called him Harry, "I thought we were on a first name basis," I continued. I took another step and saw him move his hand to where his wand was hidden from view. A pang of hurt went through my body as I frowned. I pulled my own wand out and watched Potter tense before pulling his own.

"Oh relax, Potter. I'm only here to talk. Here," I pushed my wand against his chest, "take it if you don't trust me." Potter's hand reached up to grab my wand from my hand, every motion hesitant. Once Potter had my wand, I let my hand fall from his chest, brushing his muscular and well toned torso on the way down. His shiver was as noticeable as his distrust.

"Draco, why are you acting this way? I thought you hated and distrusted me. Merlin, you yelled at me before dinner today." I turned back to face him, finding him mere centimetres from me. My breathing hitched and I resisted the urge to run my fingers through his soft raven hair.

_**Harry**_

What had gotten into Malfoy? He definitely wasn't acting normal, but I couldn't complain. I had his wand now, so I knew he was being honest with me. I heard the hitch in his breath as he turned back to me, and I noticed we were barely five centimetres apart. I felt a blush start to creep up, but I forced it down.  
>My eyes locked onto his silver cloud ones. There was something that I couldn't quite understand in those mesmerizing eyes of my long-time enemy. I couldn't quite resist the strange urge that overcame me and I ran one hand through that feathery white-blonde hair. He froze under my touch and I watched as he swallowed nervously. My voice came out as a whispered breath.<p>

"Draco…"


	3. The Letter

**Thank you to everyone who favorited and followed my story! It's my first one on here so far, but I plan to do more. Thank you to **_DoctorMarthaJones_** and**_ ashie-slytherin-greenflames _**for reviewing! You made me smile. Everyone, feel free to review. I welcome all that you have to say! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>### ********* ###<br>#*# 3. The Letter #*#  
>### ********* ###<p>

_**Draco**_

I no longer remembered why I was originally here. Caught in the eyes of this raven-haired beauty, I swallowed nervously, trying to keep control over the situation. A single word caressed my ears as I felt Harry's breath wash over me.

"Draco…" I lost control. I closed the gap between us and pressed my lips against his. My arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him closer. His surprise melted and he pressed back against me. I felt his arms wrap around my neck as he deepened the kiss. My tongue traced his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He immediately granted it and moaned, making my heart do funny things. My tongue snaked into his warm mouth, prompting his tongue to war with mine. He tasted like cinnamon. I groaned and we fought for dominance, enjoying every sensation it gave me. I pulled back, gasping for air.

I shut my eyes again, letting my forehead and nose meet Harry's. His hands moved down from my hair to both sides of my face. I slowly opened my eyes, still breathing heavy from the kiss. I met Harry's bright green eyes and had to fight the urge to kiss him again. My brain registered that there was something wrong about this, but I didn't listen to it.

I gently brushed my lips across his and leaned back away from any chance of another kiss. The cool breeze brought me back to my senses and I came to the realization that I was in the arms of Harry bloody Potter and I had kissed him and _liked_ it. He seemed to have come to the same realization, and I found myself worrying over what his reaction was going to be.

"Bloody hell, what just happened? That shouldn't have happened," I found myself saying without wanting the words to come out. Harry – no, he wasn't Harry. He was Potter. Potter's soft face contorted to one of hurt and horror as he jerked away from me.

He turned away, looking out over the view from the balcony and pulled something from his pocket. My wand. I took it in a daze and backed away from Potter. Once I went through the doorway, I abruptly turned and ran out. I didn't stop running until I had reached the Head Boy dorm. I needed to talk to Blaise.

_**Harry**_

Facing the lake, I listened to Draco's retreating footsteps. Tears came unwillingly, and started to roll down my face. I wiped them away angrily. Why did I care anyway? It wasn't like I cared for Malfoy at all. I knew, even then, that I was lying to myself. Hearing the door shut behind Draco, I turned and walked back inside. My couch called to me, so I sat down and cradled my head in my hands.

My tears subsiding, I knew what I had to do. I picked up a quill from the glass coffee table in front of the couch and began to write on the first piece of blank parchment I found.

Finishing the letter, I rolled it up and put it in my school bag, mentally reminding myself to take it up to the owlry in the morning before breakfast. I made my way back into my bedroom, barely managing to remove my shoes before crawling under the covers. I fell asleep before my head even hit the pillows.

_**Draco**_

I couldn't get back to the dorms fast enough. Once the portrait was in sight, I sprinted, barely giving the frame enough time to swing open. McGonagall had assigned me as Head Boy, meaning I had my own separate dorm, but a shared common room with the Head Girl, who also just so happened to be Harry's ex-girlfriend. I managed to convince her to let Blaise stay with me as well, more for my own sanity than anything else.

I slid to the floor, back against the wall beside the entryway, and shut my eyes. Confusion and another emotion that I couldn't quite place raced through me. A dark-skinned, Italian boy's head popped up at the sound of my arrival and I could tell he instantly knew what had gone down.

"Hey there, breathe mate. Tell me what happened between you and Potter," he sat down next to me and placed a comforting hand on my knee. Blaise knew everything about me. Everything. I found myself telling him without really thinking to action through.

"I kissed him, Blaise. I didn't want to, and I didn't mean to. It just happened, and bloody hell it felt good. Like nothing I'd ever had, and I didn't want to stop. I couldn't even remember why I went there in the first place, and now I can't stop thinking about it. Merlin, what is happening to me?" I had started crying by the time I was done and he was patting my knee reassuringly.

"I know how you feel. You can't ignore it, you know. Things will only get worse if you do. You've been holding this in for a while, haven't you?" I nodded, suddenly realizing that he was right and I was just too much of a prat to notice it.

"Thanks mate. I know what I need to do," he looked at me questioningly, "I need to talk to him again. Tomorrow, of course. Right now, I need some sleep. I'll – erm – catch you tomorrow, yeah?" He smiled at me and nodded. We both stood up and slipped into our rooms. The thought of talking to Harry again made me more nervous than I'd ever been, but it calmed me at the same time. My sleep was filled with happy dreams for the first time in two years.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think Harry wrote? And who's it to? It's about to get steamy...<strong>

**Reviews make me smile!**


	4. Luna and Silver Eyes

**Thank you again for the reviews and here's another chapter. It's kind of a filler, but necessary. Luna kind of has a big role in the story, so I had to squeeze her in.**

* * *

><p>### ********* ###<br>#*#** 4. Luna and Silver Eyes **#*#  
>### ********* ###<p>

_**Harry**_

I woke up earlier than usual. I had a lot to do in a short amount of time. A smile crept onto my face as I remembered the feel of Draco's lips on mine. Blimey, I had enjoyed it. I certainly hadn't expected it, but then again, I don't think he had, either. Getting into the shower, I thought of how the beautiful boy would respond to his letter.

xoxoxoxox

Walking back into the living room, freshly washed and clothed, I snatched up my things and apparated to the owlry. I felt the familiar flutter of wings over my head and held out an arm for a snowy-white owl to land on. After Hedwig died, I bought another owl that looked just like her in a respectful remembrance, but knew I couldn't name her the same. I settled for naming her Pebbles because she enjoyed tossing pebbles at me when I wasn't paying attention to her.

"Hey, Pebbles, girl. Can you take this to Draco at mail time?" She cooed in return and I tied the note to her claw with a silver ribbon. I apparated back to the main floor after feeding her an owl treat. As I walked into the Great Hall, I knew people were only just starting to file in. I took a seat across from Ginny, overlooking the entire hall. I watched as Luna entered, followed closely by Draco and Zabini. Luna approached our table and sat down next to me.

"You know, Harry, I don't think you can avoid speaking to him in person. Notes will only go so far," Luna spoke only so I could hear in her dreamy voice. The fact that she caught onto things so fast worried me. I thought, for a second, that she was going to blurt everything out as though she had been there herself last night, but she just leaned in and kissed my cheek. My eyes flicked over to where Draco was sitting on their own accord, and he was watching with a peculiar expression. A flutter of joy went through me and I dropped my gaze in embarrassment.

Not long after I started eating did I hear the screeches of hundreds of owls. The mail was here.

_**Draco**_

I watched as Loony Lovegood placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. Jealousy reared up inside me. Harry looked up at me and flustered before looking away. Merlin, he was adorable when he blushed.

"Hey, Draco, quit staring. You'll give people the wrong idea," Blaise brought me back to reality and I got distracted by the screeches of morning mail. Suddenly, there was a snowy owl landing in front of me with a piece of parchment tied to it. I blanched when the memory of Harry and his owl, Hedwig, passed through my mind. This wasn't the same owl, but he could guess whose owl it was.

"Thank you," I told the owl as I took the note. I pet the top of her head and she cooed at me, nudging her beak against my wrist. The Hedwig look-a-like flew off and left with the last of the owls. I started to unroll the note, smiling at the little silver touch added to it. I looked up at Harry. He was focused on his breakfast and the conversation with Luna. I frowned and went back to the letter. From the first word, I felt my breathing hitch and heart stutter.

_Draco,_

_What happened last night? I know you came just to see what I was up to, so if you must know, I'm just using the room as a safe haven of sorts. A home outside the tower. I know you don't trust me, and I don't expect you to, but the fact that you handed me your wand shows me otherwise._

_Would you mind talking to me about what happened? I know you've already talked to Zabini. He's you're best mate. I didn't expect you to hide it. I guess what I'm trying to say to you is that the whole situation isn't terrible. At least not to me._

_If you don't want to meet, I can understand. However, if you do, you know where to find me and how to get in. I'll be there and waiting. You can trust me on this, Draco. You know you can._

_- Potter_

_Look up._

I stared, bewildered, at this letter, and fought the urge to follow the order at the bottom of the page. Finally, I couldn't resist anymore and looked up. I locked eyes with Potter and watched the sweet smile that grew on his face. It sent butterflies to my stomach and I felt myself fluster, but I didn't break eye contact. I found myself smiling back.

He broke eye contact first; leaving me with a small, yet noticeable hurt feeling.

"Blaise, read this, will you? I don't know what to do about it." I handed him the parchment and watched his face as he read it. He gave nothing away until he was finished. "So, what do you think?" I continued to ask him.

"I think you should go. Now. He's gone from the hall, and it's Saturday. No classes. He said where he was going to be, and Draco, it's obvious you two need to work this out." I could always count on Zabini to give it to me straight. Taking the letter back, I clapped his shoulder in thanks and nodded once. He shooed me off the bench, and I followed Potter out of the Great Hall, leaving behind an untouched breakfast. I wasted no time apparating directly to the seventh floor and began to pace. This time I kept it direct.

_I need to talk to Potter. He invited me_.

I repeated it over and over until the door opened for me. I stepped inside and saw no sign of the boy I was supposed to hate, so I walked out to the balcony, the only other place I knew in his home.

_**Harry**_

I ignored him as he read my letter, only looking over once I had thought he was done. I studied him, trying to memorize every expression, every line, and every movement of that beautiful face. Finally, he looked up at me and we just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. I could feel the ridiculous smile that had placed itself on my face and felt it get bigger when Draco eventually smiled back. I broke away at the touch of Luna's hand on my leg.

"Go. He will follow. Things will work out, you will see," her all-knowing, light voice made my mind up for me and I left, in too much of a hurry get out. I had to make my home ready to be invaded by the enemy whom I just happened to have strange feelings for.

xoxoxoxox

Once in the Room, I got to work cleaning every surface. Then, I lay down on my bed and waited. I listened as the door opened minutes later and someone stepped in. I slowly got up as I listened to his footsteps pass through the living room and followed, placing my wand on the table as I went.

He was on the balcony, standing where he had left me, not twenty-four hours ago. He must have heard me approach because his shoulders and entire back tensed as I got closer.

"I didn't think you were going to come," I said, surprised at how steady and confident it sounded. I walked over to the spot next to him, facing the side of his handsome body. He seemed to be watching my every move out of the corner of his eye, so I stayed relatively still.

"I'm surprised I came too. I suppose I just wanted to annoy you further." He turned to face me, his classic smirk in place, and I found myself getting lost in his silver eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is where it starts to get good. Anyone got any idea whether or not Draco and Harry will admit their feelings to each other?<strong>

**Reviews give my tummy butterflies! (:**


	5. NOTE!

**I am going on hiatus for this story, sorry guys. I need to work out what I want to do for this story. I lost where I was going with it. I'm hoping to start updating within the next week or so…maybe give me until the end of the month to work the problems out (:**

**I hope you stick with it, despite my hiatus. You're all amazing!**


End file.
